To Be Heartbroken and In Love
by brokenstatue
Summary: She's heartbroken and in love; he's in love and guilty. -*Violate one-shot of how I imagine the two getting back together after the season.-*


There she was; Little Miss Suicide, finally dead, staring out the window with a cigarette between her fingers. Ten years she and her family have been dead together in the Murder House; Ten years since she last kissed the first and only love of her life goodbye. Two hours since she last saw him.

The two former lovers have no way of escaping each other's presence, not that either of them want to though. Living together forever, literally, is difficult when trying to grieve and heal a broken heart. Neither of them speak to each other when they 'accidently' run into each other; Tate tries to apologize every time, for the thousand time, but holds his tongue in fear of annoying her further. Violets resists the urge to run up to him, run into his arms, and tell him she's forgiven him for everything. But she holds back, in fear; of what? She doesn't know herself. Not rejection, but maybe more heartbreak.

And it's true, she _has _forgiven him, for everything, she just doesn't know how to tell him. She yearns for him; All these years without his arms around her, without his lips on hers, it's all unbearable. Yet, she loves the feeling of sorrow she gets whenever she walks by him without uttering a word; it makes her realize how much she truly misses and loves him.

It's all the same for Tate, except he holds more guilt.

He tends to hang out in Ben's office most of the time, sulking. He talks to Ben a lot, now that the two are friends, hoping to get some ideas on how to get Violet to forgive him. He doesn't go through with any of them, in fear of being further rejected by his love. He yearns to talk to her, kiss her, and to hold her. But she doesn't want any of that, it seems, and, as much as it pains him, he will respect her wishes.

Sometimes Vivien comes into the room and finds the boy curled up on the floor, face streaked with fresh tears, and her heart breaks because she knows her daughter is in the same position somewhere else in the house. And so, she decides, she will do something to mend the hearts of the two. She's come to forgive Tate, though she can't bring Violet to do the same.

She brings all the house residents together, the ones willing to help, and proposes a plan to bring the love birds together again. To her surprise, almost everyone shows up in the kitchen; save for Violet and Tate of course.

"So," Hayden says, in her usual sarcastic tone. "What's your plan on bringing little Romeo and Juliet back together?"

Vivien shrugs, she hadn't thought that far yet. Everyone stands around, brainstorming. Most are willing to help just to bring an end to the endless sobbing from the two teenagers. Others are secret hopeless romantics who want to see a happy ever after in the house. Everyone in the house has made amends to each other and have become quite good friends.

"Well, there isn't much we can do since we're months away from Halloween," Chad speaks up, fixing his hair on a nearby mirror. One of the twins grins, "Maybe we should just lock them both together in a closet until they kiss and get together again." He jokingly suggests. It was meant to be a joke but the others murmured amongst each other agreeing to the plan. "It could work," Ben says. "They won't have a choice but to speak to each other." Everyone agrees, despite the possibility of either of the two disappearing off once they're locked inside.

Tate was easy to fool, especially in his current depressed state. He walked into the closet without question. Violet, however, was a different topic.

"Why can't you just get it yourselves?" She asked, rolling her eyes and looking back out of the window. The twins shrug, "Because we want you to get it." They had used the alibi of having lost something inside the closet, though it was quite stupid they hoped it would work.

Violet put off her cigarette and stood up, "Fine, if it'll get you to leave me alone."

She stomps her way into the closet they had directed her to. It was one of the empty closets no one used. She opened the door and stepped in, "Where is it?" She called to the twins who were at the door. "Just go in a bit further." It was dark inside and as soon as she stepped in further, the door behind her closed, making the room even darker. "You stupid fucks, is this a joke?" She calls out, trying to find a light switch.

She feels, even hears, a heavy breath beside her. The hairs in the back of her neck stand on end; just because she can't technically die doesn't mean she doesn't panic when she's in a dark room with an unknown figure.

She finally finds a light switch and she gives out a soft gasp as her eyes land on the all too familiar figure standing beside her. His eyes are wide, staring at her closely as if she might disappear at any moment. His hair is untidier than usual and he has dried tear stains on his face. Violet looks the same, the aroma of cigarettes and perfume swimming around her.

"Violet." He finally says. His voice is hoarse from crying and feels his eyes start to fill with tears.

Neither of them move, too afraid of possibly scaring off the other.

"Tate," Violet responds. She holds herself back from running up to him and crosses her arms instead. "So what's this about?"

Tate shrugs lightly, not taking his eyes off her. "No idea."

The two are quiet for a while, just looking and yearning to touch each other.

Violet closes her eyes and makes up her mind, "Tate, I forgive you-" "Violet, I'm so sorry." The two can't help but grin as they talk over each other. "You first," Tate chuckles, happy to see her smile.

Violet hugs herself, "Tate, I forgive you, for everything. I miss you," She says softly. Just the sight of him makes her happy, she feels as if on an endless high when she's around him. She shuts her eyes tight, feeling tears form in her eyes. She keeps them closed as she feels lips collide against hers. It was sudden and enough to take their breath away.

"I'm so, so sorry Violet." Tate murmurs against her soft lips. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I love you, and I've waited so long for you." He holds her face closer as their tears begin to fall.

They pull away, breathless and teary eyed. Tate brings her into his arms and Violet puts her head on his chest as they cry in unison. Happy tears this time.

"Are you two making out in there?" Chad's loud voice calls from the other side of the closed door. The two laugh and kiss again.

"I love you Violet." Tate sighs happily.

"I love you too, Tate."


End file.
